mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixamals
The Mixamals are the wildlife of Planet Mixel that can also Mix like typical Mixels can. There are various species of Mixamals. Their home is the Mixopolis Zoo. They get angered when someones shows them their backside, while slapping their bottom, wiggling their hips, and singing "Nanny, Nanny, Nanny!" Types Amphipods 1517238029795.png Amphipods are frog-like Mixamals with a reptile-like design as well. They have green skin in various tones with various amounts of eyes. They are one of the few Miximals that can speak in clear English. They apparently live under damp logs, but are also capable of living on rocks. They are voiced by Daran Norris. Bonzipods 1517241908799.png Bonzipods are monkey-like Mixamals. They are brown and cycloptic with a diaper-like bottom. According to one of the students of Mixopolis Middle School, they seem to be the most Mixel-like. Despite the apperance of them, standard monkeys have also been alluded to as well. Mixeloptors 1517321696930.png 1517236086572.png 1517236226822.png 1517764189345.png 1517247370662.png 1517320255688.png 1517764612312.png 1517849976582.png The Mixeloptors are the most dangerous Mixamals in the zoo. They have to be contained in specially-locked cages to prevent them from escaping. They have a variety of appearances and designs to them as well. When they did escape, they managed to make the Mixeloptor Mixes, causing even more havoc. They are voiced by Michael Winslow. Mixapods 1517238130906.png Mixapods are green giraffe-like cyclops Mixamals. They have long necks, but can combine with each other into the Mixopods Mix to grow even taller, letting them reach a larger height. They are also one of the few Mixamals that can speak clear English. They are voiced by Eric Bauza. Borers 1517321734513.png Subterranean Borers are orange and purple rhino-like Mixamals with mole-like features as well. When they Mix, they can create the Borers Mix to burrow through the ground easier, letting them get worms to eat. Crunch Doodles 1517320064139.png The Crunch Doodles are small and red crab-like Mixamals. They are very small and helpless, making them more susceptible to being preyed on. However, they can combine into the Crunch Doodles Mix to defend themselves. "Predator" 1517320484918.png The "Predator" is a small blue Mixamal. They commonly prey on Crunch Doodles thanks to being larger than them, but they are easily scared off by the Mix of them. Mixaplotapusses 1517320121961.png 1517248288477.png 1517238372252.png The Mixaplotapusses are yellow hippo-like Mixamals with insect-like features. The male and females of the species have different designs, with one with multiple eyes. They have a family-rearing system. Crocs 1517247733707.png The Crocs '''are green reptile-like Mixamals. They have large jaws that are big enough to even hold a child-sized Mixel. Baboon-like Mixamals 1517319994980.png The '''baboon-like Mixamals are brown monkey-like Mixamals. They are easily angered and have the ability to stretch out their arms to long lengths. Worm-like Mixamal Borer prey vector.png The worm-like Mixamal is a pink, worm-like Mixamal. It is preyed upon by the subterranean borers. Mud-dwelling Mixamals 1517849510229.png Read it and weep.png Two mud-dwelling Mixamals pop out of the gassy mud pit as Mixadel lands in it. Not much is known about their appearances, but one is a greenish cyclops, while the other is brownish with four eyes. There is also a sign that shows one. Mixie Cat Mixie Cats are a domesticated breed of Mixamals, normally kept as pets. Trivia *Unlike actual Mixels, some Mixamals, such as Crunch Doodles, can mix without using Cubits. *Some species of Mixamals, like the Amphipods and Mixopods, can speak coherent English sentences. *Most of the noises of the Mixamals are provided by Eric Bauza. *Non-Mixamal monkeys and frogs have been inferred to in various episodes. *A few of the Mixamals have been used for LEGO building challenges. *Concept turnaround designs for the Mixeloptors credit them as "Mixelopters" as a preliminary name. *Not all animal-like Mixels are considered Mixamals, as the Gate Keeper would not let Paladum in the zoo on the fact of him being an "animal", despite showing the same intelligence as them. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *Every Knight Has Its Day *Nixel, Nixel, Go Away Other *Mixels Websites Category:2016 Category:Other Creatures Category:Characters Category:Characters without a set Category:Building challenge focuses Category:Mixamals Category:Season Two Category:Mixopolis Category:Characters voiced by Eric Bauza Category:Characters voiced by Daran Norris